Save That Smile For Me
by NeoMiniTails
Summary: Astra is at the age where his family traditionally starts to look for a bride. He's found every possible reason to not like the girls that his family introduced him to up until now. That seems to change after he meets Rei Hino whose eyes remind him of another girl.


Tradition mattered. No matter how Astra looked at it, there was no changing it. He was sixteen, and by their family customs, this was the age when he'd begin courting and ask a woman of similar background to marriage.

His father did it along with their many forefathers. Against tradition, he hadn't fallen for the first woman that they were allowed to date. In fact, he found himself bored with all twenty five women that he'd met.

The lot were all the same. Many of them started treating the experience like they were on the show "The Bachelor," competing with their imaginary rival. Submissive. Money grabbing fools.

When asked about AppTube, the girls would scoff or act like they didn't know what it was as if watching videos on apps would make them any less savory.

"How are you feeling?" His father asked suddenly.

Astra turned, his eyes wide. He hadn't expected his father to sound so concerned. The young man expected him to be a bit upset that he hadn't already made him a father in law by now.

He was a few weeks from seventeen, and it was unusual for them to wait so long for marriage.

His mum and father married a week after meeting. She only knew how to say "I do" in Japanese at the wedding. When he told Eri the story, she thought it was romantic and compared it to the "Disney's Little Mermaid" film.

He'd never been allowed to see cartoons like that as a child so the reference was lost on him.

"I'm fine, Father." Astra smiled. What he wanted to say was something different, but his father had always been so understanding about him wanting to make people smile through social media and video making. He may have behaved in ways that probably embarrassed his father at times but he never complained. "How are you feeling?"

His father's smile widened. Unlike his son, though, it appeared as genuine as the sun is bright. "I'm happy that you're following your own path."

Astra couldn't explain it, but he felt warm. It was like someone turned up the heat in his body. He laughed. The teenage boy couldn't wait to tell Eri and everyone else what his father said.

Astra walked forward into the room. Everything was set up meticulously perfect. Every corner was polished and there were more maids and butlers than necessary, awaiting instructions. The smell of tea and food wafted through the air and despite him having a big lunch, he was suddenly starving.

There were roses and roses of different shades with petals on the table and the floor. Each piece separate a perfect and same distance apart. It looked like something out of a romantic movie for a couple in a honeymoon like the one he'd seen with Eri not too long ago.

She would've loved this. He laughed to himself.

"Torajiro Asuka," one of the maid's said. Her voice sounded like a deep alto; if it weren't for him look at her, he'd assume it'd been a man. "Your guest is here."

He hid his goofy toothiness with a gentlemanly smile, the face he'd always shown his family and those connected to them.

"This is Rei Hino..." His eyes caught hers for a moment and he choked on air for just a second, believing Eri had been the guest. His face went red and almost told them to make her leave for she fooled them with her less than stellar idol acting.

He shook his head and did a double take. No, this wasn't her at all. This girl had the same eye shape but her royally violet eyes were darker and her skin was fairer. She had this beauty that was beyond anything he'd ever seen with eyes sadder than anyone's he ever known.

She was proper, but it was clear that she didn't want to be there just as much as he didn't. They were in the same boat, but unlike him, she'd rather drown than follow traditions.

"Hino-san," he smiled and without trying to hide his other side, he chuckled. "Are you feeling this? You don't seem to feeling this because I'm totally not feeling this?"

The young woman looked confused but somehow more comfortable than before. She turned her head to the left and covered her mouth as if to keep from laughing. Apart of him felt like her expression said, _"So you are like this in real life too..."_

"Let's go somewhere fun."

Her eyes widened then sharpened for a moment then calmed down for a second. "Somewhere fun?" She lifted an eyebrow and somehow looked like she may smile.

He grabbed his camera and tablet before grabbing her hand. For some reason, all he wanted to do was see the smile that he'd just seen a hint of. "Yeah, somewhere we belong."

_Maybe, this won't be so bad..._

**Author's Note:**

_Thanks for reading this._

_Please leave a review and like. I was planning on doing a one-shot, but this will be a multichapter that will focus on Astra and Rei Hino._

_I was nervous about writing Astra, especially an older one. Anyways, I hope you'll stick around for more._


End file.
